Darkness and Fun MakeLove?
by ChaoticCrazy
Summary: An unusual pairing involving Darkrai and Mew. DarkraixMew. ONESHOT. Also most unlikely shipping to ever happen in the universe of shippings.


**The two most unlikely Legendaries will meet an unusual revelation between themselves. DarkraixMew.** **Personally, I made this since I was bored and looked up a list of the most unlikely shippings to happen in the Pokemon universe. Reviews highly welcome.**

The Hall of Legends was nearly deserted, the great meeting of all the Legendaries having ended minutes ago, but as usual their was a straggler late in his leaving.

The straggler for today was predictably, Darkrai.

The Legendary of darkness and nightmares, he was a naturally mysterious and quiet, though menacing, that was always in conflict with his female counterpart, Cresselia, the Legendary of light and good dreams.

He drifted through the seemingly deserted halls, his floating body making no sound.

As long as he was in an area of peace and quiet and away from his counterpart, he was happy.

He floated into the closest room he could find, which was a rather small bedroom, and so backed himself against a wall, closing his azure-colored eyes.

The white substance atop of his head lay back flat against his head, drooping down over his back.

He sighed, thankful for the peace and quiet for once in his long existence.

Unfortunately, it ended with the arrival of a certain Legendary that, to say the least, was childish and happy to the point of gayness.

Mew.

The young rascal suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, twirling about from the confines of its small sphere in which it teleports herself from place to place.

She seemed to pull a chocolate bar from out of the air and started eating it like ravenously.

Immediately after finishing her snack, she noticed Darkrai, and in a cheerful mood greeted him with "Hey Darky, how's it going for ya!?"

"I told you not to use that nickname…" Darkrai growled from the seemingly invisible mouth on his face.

"Aww, but I thinks its adorable you have a nickname Darky!"

Darkrai started to make a Dark Void attack in one of his hands, the purple and black ball of energy glowing in his hand.

"Say that word again and you will feel this one in your face."

"Give it your best shot." Mew challenged, and then stuck her tongue out at him and made a big capital L with her index finger and thumb on her forehead.

That made Darkrai quickly lose his temper.

Enraged, he let loose a volley of attacks, his Dark Voids firing into every conceivable space in the room, even riddling the bed with burnt holes.

But all of the attacks missed, and Mew simply teleported to his immediate left, letting his anger make him to forget looking to his sides.

As Darkrai panted from his usage of attacks, Mew pulled out a large bar of Ghirardelli chocolate and handed it to him, unusually having a bow on top of it.

"Happy birthday Darkrai!" Mew cheerily said.

Darkrai started.

He never personally celebrated his own birthday, merely acknowledging his date of creation by the great Goddess Arceus. But he never got a birthday _gift_.

Gingerly he took the gift, his fingers gently grabbing the bar of chocolate.

"Th…Th…thank….you,…Mew…" Darkrai stuttered.

Mew nodded vigorously ,but stopped suddenly.

Blushing a little bit, Mew whispered, barely enough for Darkrai to hear, "That wasn't the only gift I wanted to give you…"

Darkrai's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

"Yes Darkrai." Mew answered, blushing furiously.

"How long have you had this feeling?"

"Well…" Mew began to say, tracing a figure eight with her left foot in the air, "…For a few years now."

"A few years?"

"Yes Darkrai." Whispered.

Suddenly Mew blurted out "Do you love me?"

Darkrai started once again. He never really thought about it, but now as he took a closer look at the small Legendary, she looked…cute.

Uncertainly, he answered "Maybe…"

Instead of an answer he had a small furball wrapped around his face and neck, wrapping her lips against his, drawing him into a passionate kiss.

He struggled at the kiss, having half a mind to give Mew a Dark Void in the gut and to leave right there.

But somehow something in his conscience was holding him back.

_Why am I letting this furball hit on me?_ his thoughts roared.

_Because she likes you..._ his conscience stepped in.

_Yeah right, I bet ya Cresselia set me up!_

_But what if your wrong?_

His head jolted into reality. Did Mew truly love her?

Well, only one way to find that out.

He pushed back against his kisser, and wrapped an arm around Mew's back, and letting the other gently wrap around the back of her head.

He heard the little feline purr in happiness, and felt her tongue brush against his lips, asking for entrance into his mouth.

He moved his hand from her back to the tip of her tail, affectionately stroking the large, bulbous oval tip.

She purred once again, and felt the tail push up against the wall.

She put force against her tail, and using as a spring, propelled both Darkrai and herself onto the holed-up bed, which with the use of psychic powers was made clean and in one piece again. At the same time, she twisted, letting Darkrai land underneath her.

Darkrai then finally gave in and let Mew bring her tongue into his mouth.

Mew moaned in pleasure, ignoring Darkrai's subtle attempts of breaking the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, he finally pulled away, both panting from lack of breath.

"Mew, do you truly love me?"

Mew blushed furiously. "Yes, Darky."

Darkrai thought he would explode in rage from his pet name, but instead, he let it go and let her use the affectionate pet name.

"Just wondering, nobody is here, right?" Darkrai nervously asked.

"Yes, nobody's here." Mew dreamily answered.

"Thank goodness, since if this ever leaked out, I would never live this down." Darkrai said, giving a sigh of relief.

"Good, then you won't mind that Cresselia is videotaping us from the doorway."

"Cresselias doing what!?" Darkrai hollered, suddenly levitating out from under Mew and unleashing a Dark Void attack at the doorway.

Unfortunately Cresselia was already floating away with great speed, giggling insanely.

"Why that no-good, Arceus-damned bitch, when I get my hands on her…" Darkrai ranted, shooting out of the room like a bullet and another Dark Void attack ready in his hand.

After giving Cresselia a few attacks and successfully beating the light legendary to a pulp in anger, he snapped his fingers and teleported away.

Mew had followed the entire chase, and crestfallen, teleported back to the room where she professed her love to Darkrai.

But surprisingly, Darkrai was already there.

She floated quickly behind the bed, peering over curiously as Darkrai seemed to pick something up, which was hidden from her view.

As he teleported out, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Only to nearly jump out of her skin as a familiar voice whispered into her ear.

"Remember. Same place in three days, and at six."

She felt a firm hand on her shoulder, which twisted her around.

Darkrai gave her a swift kiss to her lips, and then saw him disappear in a large shadow once more, gone.

As she sat down on the bed, she smacked her lips.

_Hmmm, Ghirardelli…_ Mew thought, licking off the faint trace of chocolate on her lips.

Cresselia floated in, a grin on her face.

"Boy, I can't wait to show this footage to the other Legendaries..." she squeled in glee.

But a second later she noticed the video camera floating away from her, and then suddenly crushed into fragments.

"Try that again and I'll make sure I give you an Aura Sphere so powerful it'll take Palkia, Dialga, AND Deoxy's to find you in the universe!"

Mew then teleported out of the room, leaving Cresselia with a disentegrated camera as the only evidence of the event.


End file.
